


Between The Ink

by Llaeyro



Series: I'm Not Dead [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco, Canonical Character Death, Epistolary, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Retrospective View of War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looks back on their journey from enemies to lovers, and beyond. Roughly 1000 words (mostly in images).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the P!nk song "I'm Not Dead". This fiction is posted as images so that everyone will view it in the intended handwriting. If you are using a text to audio reader and wish to access this fiction, please feel free to message me and I will happily provide you with the text version.
> 
> Thanks to makochanupdates for the beta and impishinklings for cheerleading.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/2373.html).

  
  
" _Incendio."_ Harry sighed, as the parchment burst into flames and disintegrated. He unfolded the crumpled note and stared at it again.

  
He swept the ashes into the bin with the others and carefully tore off a small strip of parchment. He dipped his quill and wrote, rolling it up and securing it to the owl without giving the ink time to dry.

 

_Fin_


End file.
